With regard to elevator systems, a call-giving method is known in which a passenger can give a so-called destination call to an elevator system by means of an identifier, e.g. by means of an RFID identifier (Radio Frequency Identifier) in his/her possession. The elevator system must in this case be provided with reader units, which read the data contained by the identifier (so-called identification data) and transmit it to the elevator system. On the basis of the identification data the elevator system determines the destination floor specific to the passenger and allocates from the elevator system an elevator for taking the passenger to the floor in question. The destination floor can be e.g. a floor on which the workpoint or apartment of the passenger is situated. If the reader unit is in an elevator car, the passenger can give a destination call also in the elevator car in the manner described above. Often access control is also connected to the aforementioned prior-art solutions in such a way that for each passenger information about those destination floors in the building to which the passenger has an access right is recorded in the elevator system or in a special access control system.
A number of drawbacks are, however, connected to the call-giving solutions described above. The information to be connected to the identifier of a passenger, such as the destination floors to be connected to automatic calls (so-called default floors), must be manually configured into the elevator system or into an access control system in connection with the elevator system. Configuration is generally performed by the system administrator, which increases the maintenance costs of the system and in general hampers the flexible use of identifiers. Also, in situations in which a resident or other constant visitor to the building ceases visiting the building, his/her information must be removed from the aforementioned elevator system or access control system manually. In solutions according to prior art the default floors are generally one per passenger, which the passenger cannot himself/herself change. The solutions are therefore poorly suited to situations in which a passenger has a number of favorite floors, to which he/she from time to time wants to travel.